the bookstore prude
by starskyandhutch14
Summary: a story about finding love in a bookstore


The Bookstore Prude

"Why does this locker room always smell this bad, did the cleaning crew quit?" Starsky said wrinkling his nose at the smell. Hutch finished buttoning up his shirt and grabbed his coat, slinging it across his shoulder. He walked over to Starsky and nudged him towards the door. "Let's go Starsk I want to stop by that bookstore before it closes."

"Why are we going to the bookstore, did you meet yourself a little bookworm there?" his partner teased. "Hey, you know I heard that women that work in libraries or bookstores are not all that much fun to date - if you know what I mean," Starsky said, winking at Hutch as they got into the car.

"Starsky, where in the world did you hear that? That's really ignorant." Hutch said with exasperation.

Starsky looked over at Hutch with a sheepish grin and replied, "I heard Johnson talking about it in the locker room one day. He said he dated a librarian and she was a real prude."

Rolling his eyes in disbelief at the things that came out of his partner's mouth, he said "Starsk, did it ever occur to you that Johnson might be an idiot, or that maybe the lady just didn't warm up to him? Besides, that's not why I want to go there. I'm looking for a copy of Hemingway's 'The Old Man and The Sea' and I'm hoping this store has one."

Pulling up in front of the store, Starsky got out of the car asking Hutch "Is that how you're going to spend the whole weekend, reading again?"

"Yep, that's the plan" Hutch answered.

They walked into the store and, looking around, Hutch felt right at home here. The place was small but quaint, one corner had a sofa and two mismatched chairs and a round coffee table. Up against the wall was a table with a coffee pot and cups and a plate of pastries.

"Yes," Hutch thought, "very sweet and cozy." As he walked up and down the book aisles he ran his fingers over a few books, touching them like he was gently touching a lover. Hutch had loved the feel and the smell of old books ever since he was a small boy. They gave him a feeling of complete fulfillment. He walked down the next aisle reading titles as he went along getting lost in their promise of escape and adventure. At some point, he looked up and noticed his partner having his own love affair with a cup of coffee and a pastry. Smiling when Starsky dribbled coffee down the front of his shirt, he went back to trying to find his book. Getting lost in thought again he didn't notice the woman standing next to him.

"Can I help you find something?" she asked.

Hutch turned his attention to the person who spoke and was instantly smitten by her beauty. "Oh, I um, yes I was looking for a copy of Hemingway's 'The Old Man and The Sea.'" Hutch stammered.

"Oh yes, a classic and one of my favorite reads!" she said. "I believe I do have a copy over by my desk, let's go have a look."

Hutch following behind her couldn't help but stare at her butt that wiggled just a little at each step. He passed by Starsky and smiled that "I think I'm in lust smile."

Starsky just stood there, mouth open watching the same thing Hutch was watching.

"Ah, here we go-Hemingway. Is this your first time?" she asked.

"Excuse me, my first time?" Hutch asked quickly.

"Yes, your first time reading this book?" she asked, handing the book to Hutch.

Hutch felt the blush take over his face as he looked down hoping she didn't notice.

"No," he said "I read this in college and just felt like I wanted to read it again. My name is Ken, Ken Hutchinson."

"Oh, I'm Linda Stevenson," she said with a bright smile. "Nice meeting you, Ken. I own this bookstore. Here, let me ring you up."

Hutch reached for his wallet and took out some cash and handed it to her. Their hands barely touched but he felt a chill go through him. Acting on that, he asked her, "Would you want to maybe go out and have some dinner and discuss Hemingway with me tonight?"

"Well Ken, I don't usually go out with someone I just met but, you look innocent enough, I would like that. You can pick me up here around 6:00 is that alright? See you at 6 then," she said when Hutch nodded yes.

Starsky was standing close enough to hear the whole conversation and couldn't help but chuckle at her comment. "She thinks he looks innocent, ha! How do you always get so lucky partner," he thought to himself.

Starsky drove Hutch home yelling out the window as his partner walked to his apartment "Good luck with the bookworm Hutch," laughing as he drove away.

Hutch went in and grabbed himself a beer out of the fridge and sat down on the couch, thinking about where he would take Linda tonight for dinner. He drank the beer and went about getting ready for his date, after shaving he picked out some of his best cologne to wear. Hutch wanted to look and smell his best for her.

Hutch picked Linda up right on time and they drove down to the waterfront for dinner. They ate their meals and talked like old friends. Afterwards the two took a romantic walk on the beach.

Hutch didn't want the night to end, but it was getting late so he suggested they go. He pulled up in front of her apartment and ran around to help her out the car, putting his arm around her and walking her to her door. Feeling like a nervous teenager and shuffling his feet he said, "I had a great time tonight Linda, hope we can do this again soon."

"I had a great time too" she said. "I would like to go out with you again."

Hutch wasn't sure what to do next, kiss her goodnight or just say it. Linda looked up at him with a slight smile on her face wanting him to kiss her. He brushed the hair from her face and leaned down and slowly kissed her, so soft and warm and gentle, her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. He pulled back and looked at her with a longing to keep going but not wanting to come on too strong.

"Well," he said, "I guess you better go in now. "I'll call you in a few days alright?"

Linda leaned against Hutch and felt his strong body, the heat rising in her.

She whispered in a breathless voice, "Do you really want to leave?" Unlocking the door, she took Hutch's hand and pulled him through, slowly shutting the door behind them...

"Monday came too soon," Hutch thought as he drove himself to work. He was doing so because Starsky always ran late on Mondays. Grabbing his favorite cup, he poured himself some coffee and sat down to go through the reports that didn't get finished on Friday. Lost in deep thought, he didn't hear Starsky calling his name. It wasn't until Starsky blew his breath on him that Hutch even noticed his partner standing there.

"Hey Blondie, what ya thinking so hard about? How did your date with the librarian go?"

"She's not a librarian Starsk. She owns a bookstore, and it went okay if you must know."

"Oh that bad uh, ending up reading all weekend anyway didn't you? How was the book - any good?" Starsky asked heading to the coffee pot.

Hutch replied, trying to suppress the big smile emerging on his face, "It was wonderful, Starsk, just wonderful. You should try it sometime."


End file.
